Rebellion
by Aurisa
Summary: A Ninetales took her revenge.


Another oneshot

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.

* * *

I walked silently among the forest undergrowth, my velvet paws not making a single sound, using my senses to try and catch the sniff of berries. 

Berries.

Berries for my useless human who called himself my master, who thought that that gave him the right to command me.

It did not, but the ball which caught me did. The seemingly worthless ball bound me to him, bound me to obey his every command, to always stay by his side, to always remain tame.

That ball aggravate me, it is like an eternal iron chain that could not be broken no matter how hard I try.

Every time I try to run away, it caught me again and again.

Months passed, and I had given up hope of breaking free from him, but it never meant that I had accepted him.

Yet, the foolish human thought that my obedience means acceptance.

Such ignorance.

Wait. . . isn't that the smell of qualot berries? I lifted up my head for a better sniff.

It is… and I slowly track down the scent while feeling resentment against my human.

If he thought himself superior, why can't he find his food himself? Yet, his laziness forbids him from doing so, instead, he commanded me to do it instead. One day, one day he will surely die if he continues to be like this… he had better learn, I sighed.

Stop. Was I feeling concerned for that foolish human? That insignificant, powerless human?

No, that was probably just a stray thought! I shook my head in frustration, determined never to have such thoughts again.

As I proceeded to continue to obey the commands given, I felt a sudden weight lifting away from me, an invisible weight.

What is this?

It was a lovely yet dangerous feeling.

I felt lighter than before, wilder than before, freer than before…

Freer? Am I free? Am I? It felt just like when I was free! I thought frantically yet excitedly.

Yet, I missed the feeling of being chained.

Because I feel out of control now.

How could this be?

How could I not feel happy for something which I had yearned for a long time.

Then, I calmed down.

I really must not have such thoughts again, it is annoying. I reprimanded myself.

In order to really see if I am free, I burnt a bush, somwthing which he had forbidden me to do once he saw me doing it.

Yes! I am free! Free from the chains! I thought triumphantly and my tails quiver in delight, not only at the thought of being free, but also, of being back to normal.

Free! Able to do whatever I want! Able to do whatever I please! I thought, exhilarated and did a leap in the mid air.

Then an image surfaced in my mind, the thing that I always dreamed to do.

To. Destroy. My. Human.

I ran excitedly to where my human was, thrilled.

Finally! At last I will be able to destroy him!

To _repay_ him for all he done to me!

It will bring me the greatest joy ever.

I howled in delight, a howl wilder than any other howls, while I ran eagerly.

I had finally reached my destination.

And he was there, trying to uncover something under a fall of rocks.

To uncover the fragments of balls that had been broken to pieces by, probably, an avalanche of rocks I saw, when I walked nearer.

So that was it! All it took to free me was an avalanche of rocks! To think that I had not thought of it, I have much to learn. . .

Meanwhile, I turned back to my human who now, seemed afraid of me.

Afraid! Afraid of a being which he had commanded for years! He truly is a coward!

He will die.

With this, I gave another wild howl and glared menacingly at him with eyes just as wild as my howl.

This is what you deserve, human. I snarled to him but he did not understand it for it was gibberish to him but the meaning was easy to guess.

He looked frightened, his eyes searching desperately for anything that might be able to save him from this monster, to save him from me.

It is useless, nothing can save you now. Your fate had already been decided when the balls were crushed. I laughed at him, taking delight in his terror of me.

He is, after all, an inferior being.

You are wrong. A voice said, behind me.

Flareon! I exclaimed, Are you here to put him to his death too? Or are you here to save this pathetic human? I growled and went into an attacking position.

Neither, I am here to save my friend. Flareon replied, the most loyal of the team to that human.

How foolish.

Do you think you could defeat me? I sneered at her. Don't you remember that it took all four of his pokemon to defeat me?

That was different, I had grown since then. Flareon replied calmly, going into an attacking stance too.

I too, had grown. And I let loose a fire spin, my strongest fire spin.

Flareon then counter-attack with a puny fire spin too.

But it was useless.

Her fire spin was nothing against mine.

She screamed.

But she was not dead, I could still sense her inner flame burning, faintly, but it was still burning.

Your turn has come. I said. You will have to fight me now.

"No, no! NO!"

Yes, I thought silently, as I watched my fire burn you into nothing.

I turned to flareon.

And healed her at the sacrifice of one of my tail.

No longer am I a Ninetales.

No longer am I clean.

I am stained with blood.

I am tainted.

I had made a wrong judgement.

It did not bring me my greatest joy at all.

In fact...

Nistrel the Ninetales, is gone forever.

* * *

Second attempt. 


End file.
